yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AkizaIzinski
Psychid Welcomes YOU to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki! Salutations, ! My name's Psychid, and I'm kind of old here on this very Wiki (old enough to get familiar with most of the Wiki's rules and regulations, at the least). In case you're wondering how I found you, I noticed your username underneath the "Recent Activity" section. However, I see that you haven't received an official welcome as of yet! In that case, let me be the first to welcome you to the official Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki! The purpose of this very message is to inform you about some activities you can participate in on this very Wiki, besides editing mainspace articles (i.e. Evil Dragon Ananta, Storm of Ragnarok, Jack Atlas, etc.). One of such activities includes editing your own userpage! By that, I mean including some information about yourself (i.e. your age, your gender, your location, etc.), just so that the rest of us users can get a better idea of the kind of user you really are. Another activity you can participate in on this very Wiki is messaging other users (not much of a surprise there, if you ask me)! To do just that, simply go to another user's talk page, type in your message, and presto! You, my friend, have officially mastered the art of messaging other users! However, when participating in this very activity, it is highly recommended that you: *Leave your message on another user's talk page, and not your own. In that manner, we will be notified that we have received a new message(s) on the Wiki. *Leave what is called your "signature" at the end of your message (being the following code: '--~~~~'). In that manner, we can easily keep track of which message is coming from which user. **Of course, you can customize your own signature, if you'd like. To do so, simply click on the drop-down menu bar in the upper-right-hand corner (right where it says "MORE"), then scroll down to where it says "Preferences". Better yet, go to ; it's much faster, and much easier to do. In either method, you can customize your signature from there, and you can do so in any way your heart desires. I suggest that you look at the coding for some sample customized signatures such as mine, just so you can get an idea. If you have any further questions concerning this topic, don't hesitate to ask. ***Before I forget, while customizing your signature, make sure the check box where it says "Custom signature" is checked off, or else your soon-to-be customized signature will not work properly. I hope you have fun on this Wiki! :D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 18:52, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Weceived? Before I continue, I know how to spell "received" properly; I was just being silly, is all. :P But on a serious side note, did you happen to receive my own little "Welcome to the Wiki" thingamabob, by chance? If so, could you please leave your response to what you thought of it on my talk page, just so my computer informs me that I have received a new message(s) on the Wiki (and that would go the same for any other message I send you, to which you would respond to it)? If you could also leave your signature at the end of your message (which is the following code: '--~~~~'), that would be great, too. Thanks! :D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 19:03, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Friend Code As of Christmas morning, I have finally managed to connect to my Nintendo DS's WiFi system! OH, HAPPY DAY :D If you want, you can view my friend code on my userpage. Do you happen to have a Friend Code? If so, can you please tell me what it is? Thanks! :D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 19:35, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Why did you suddenly remove all content from your userpage? :| --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 19:54, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Deleting the Picture Well, only administrators to this Wiki have the right to certain activities regular users like you and I don't have, including deleting pictures. However, you can ask one admin to delete the picture you just uploaded, by request. I'm sure he'll agree to that. Also, I have two questions I would like to ask you: #Do you have a friend code? If so, can you please tell me what it is? Mine is 4598-6646-4109. #Speaking of friends, and I know we've just met, but... wanna be friends? 0w0 Please respond, if you can! --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 20:12, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :Here's a tip for one who like to have picture in wikia without upload it, just place the one you like (except for Wikia related, since they already obtained) in other site, like photobucket site, and copied then direct link, paste it here. And voila, you have a picture here without harming the site. The good explain that I have done this; Better Picture of Aki's Duel Disk --FredCat Ta.P. • F.P. • J.R. • W.S. • Th.P. • 20:30, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Editing your Page Sad to see you wanted to delete the picture on your page. :( Still, you probably should edit your userpage and include some information about yourself (i.e. your age, your gender, your location, etc.), just so we can get to know you more. ;) Good luck! :D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 03:30, December 28, 2010 (UTC) hey just wondering when in the yugioh series does kid pharaoh atem comes up?